Chef Donald
''Chef Donald ''is a Donald Duck cartoon that was released on December 5, 1941. Summary Donald decides to try cooking along with a radio show. He tries to make waffles but accidentally uses rubber cement in the mix. Synopsis Donald is listening to a radio cooking program and mixes up a batch of waffles, but he's distracted and uses rubber cement instead of baking powder. The batter proves to be unusually stiff... His spoon gets stuck, and the batter acts like a rubber-band airplane, flying the bowl around the room. Next, Donald gets his head stuck into the batter (and his tail in the waffle iron). He tries to chop it with an ax; the ax flies up and splits the room in half. He throws the bowl out the door; it sticks to the knob and finds its way back in. After several attempts, he has enough and rushes to the radio studio where cooking program is being broadcast and takes his anger out on Old Mother Mallard. Her screams can be heard from the radio and it shuffles about to show us clearly that Donald is attacking her. Voice Cast *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *Sarah Selby - Old Mother Mallard Trivia Near the end, Donald ends up with batter all over his body suspended from the ceiling like a marionette. Appropriately, "I've Got No Strings" from Pinocchio, which was released a year earlier, plays in the background. Releases Television * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #49 * Disney's Salute to Mom * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #11 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #69 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.45: "More Donald" * Have a Laugh!, episode #13 Home video * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections, Volume Three (VHS/laserdisc) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume One (DVD) * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites, Vol. 2: Starring Donald (DVD) * Have a Laugh!: Volume 3 (DVD) Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were omitted from the short release due to time constraints: *Donald realizing that he had accidentally put in a recipe for roast duck and tears it out of the cook book. *Donald visualizing melted butter and syrup on the waffles he imagines. *Donald getting two fresh eggs and cracking them to add to his recipe. *Donald stirring the batter (now sticky from the rubber cement) to organ music. *An entire scene of the waffle batter getting stuck to the waffle iron, Donald getting clobbered by a wall-mounted ironing board in trying to separate them, and his chef hat being flatted by the iron, which he inflates to normal size like a balloon. *Donald getting his head stuck in the mixing bowl and his tail in the waffle iron. *Another entire scene: Donald trying to chop a strand of the batter with an axe, only to see that it's unbreakable as the axe bounces off and wrecks the house. Gallery 33305.jpg 33306.jpg Tumblr m0blluTxvE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 33307.jpg 33308.jpg 33309.jpg 33310.jpg 33311.jpg 33312.jpg 33313.jpg 33314.jpg|There are no strings on me. tve19052-19411205-1183.jpg tve84631-19411205-1183.jpg CHEF_DONALD.png Tumblr ndrz1nd0Oa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nepj0aZyYx1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0blsbGtEp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Mickey-and-Friends Donald-Cooking.jpg Tumblr_nf42eleX841qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1941-chefdonald-2.jpg 1941-chefdonald-3.jpg 1941-chefdonald-5.jpg 1941-chefdonald-8.jpg 1941-chefdonald-9.jpg 1941-chefdonald-11.jpg 1941-chefdonald-12.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1941 shorts